Difficulty of Love
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Menahan segala sikap dan sifat kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura tetap bersabar pada Sabaku Gaara walau sesekali ia juga membuat Gaara kesal. Setiap percintaan memang ada kesulitannya. Dan bagi Gaara hanya Sakura yang bisa mengatasi kesulitannya/BadSummary/Warning inside/Special for Asakura Ayaka's Brithday/ RnR?


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje, Lemon (!), anak kecil tanpa KTP jangan baca, karena ini yang baca juga (kayanya) udah punya KTP. One shoot

**.**

_Special for Kak Aya/Asakura Ayaka Brithday's_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No Like, Dont Read**_**.**_

_Wonten Lemon, ada Lemon, dan bla bla Lemon. Yang gak suka Lemon silahkan beli jeruk._

**.**

**.**

**Difficulty of Love**

**.**

**.**

Kadang ujian dan tugas bisa menjadi penghambat hubungan pacaran, yang mengakibatkan ketidak adaannya komunikasi. Apalagi jika salah satu dari mereka sudah sibuk dengan dunia pendidikannya itu, hingga hampir kegiatan diikuti. Ketua OSIS, kapten team basket, anggota kelompok pecinta alam, dan masih banyak lagi yang sulit dihitung dengan jari satu tangan─berarti lebih dari lima.

Diakhir-akhir semester inilah semuanya mulai sibuk, bermain pun tak sempat, menghilangkan penat tidak bisa, menghela nafas juga susah─mungkin. Derita anak kelas tiga di jurusan ─IPA yang katanya kumpulan orang cerdas─itu ya seperti ini. Diteror banyak tugas, dihantui ulangan dadakan, dan semacamnya.

Kadang Sakura ingin mengeluh ini itu pada sang kekasihnya─Gaara Sabaku. Tapi derita punya pacar cuek dan pendiam itu ya seperti ini. Nanti pasti sudah capek-capek bercerita akhirnya diabaikan, atau malah diceramahi. Itu masih mending daripada tidak mau mendengarkan sama sekali. Walaupun itu sudah sering Sakura rasakan.

Deritanya mungkin, selalu saja mempunyai mantan cowok irit ekspresi. Si ketua kelas─Sasuke Uchiha dan si ketua ekskul seni─Sai misal, mereka mantan kekasih Sakura yang juga minim ekspresi. Selalu bermuka datar, jarang berbicara apalagi tersenyum pun rasanya sulit.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!" Menjambak rambut merah mudanya Sakura menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke kasur setelah melempar HP-nya dulu. Membaca jawaban pesan Gaara membuatnya ingin sekali benar-benar membanting HP-nya itu. "Apaan coba? Cuman dibalas 'Hn, belajar saja. Sudah ya aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu.' Persetan!" Teriaknya lagi setelah mengucapkan isi sms dari kekasihnya dengan menirukan suara datar khas Gaara.

Kalau bukan ingat pacar, mungkin Sakura lebih memilih selingkuh saja. Tapi Sakura tidak ahli dalam hal selingkuh jadi ya hanya bisa menggerutu sendiri saja. Kalau dirinya curhat dengan Hinata atau Ino pasti hanya dikasih ceramah atau bilang 'yang sabar ya.' Yang benar saja. Sakura sendiri malah membenci kalimat─tak membantu sama sekali itu.

Diraihnya HP yang berada di samping Sakura kembali mengirimi pesan pada Gaara, mungkin pesan pelampiasan.

Hingga menit ke lima belas tak ada jawaban juga, sepertinya Gaara benar-benar sedang (sok) menyibukkan diri. Akhirnya Sakura tertidur gara-gara menunggu balasan Gaara yang sangat lama itu.

Dua jam kemudian di pukul 11 malam HP-nya bergetar mengagetkan, Sakura langsung tersentak mendengar getaran keras HP-nya. Dengan mata sayu ia melihat layar persegi panjang tersebut. Ternyata dari Gaara, isinya pun tak penting. Hanya mengirim pesan, 'sudah tidur?'.

Sakura sudah tak peduli, menaruh kasar HP-nya disampingnya lagi tanpa niat untuk membalas pesan tak penting Gaara dan kembali menutup mata─tidur lagi. Baru dua puluh menit terlelap HP-nya lagi-lagi bergetar. Dengan agak kesal Sakura meraih HP-nya lalu melihat layarnya, dari Gaara─lagi. Yang berisi tentang keluhan smsnya tidak dibalas. Sakura segera membalas dengan kalimat ketus lalu mengubah ke silent mode, artinya diam total. Jadi pesan ataupun telephone dari Gaara tidak akan pernah Sakura ketahui. Ia ingin tidur tenang dan nyenyak tanpa gangguan tidak penting Gaara.

Tanpa diketahui Sakura, lelaki berambut merah bata rela menunggu selama tiga jam balasan pesannya. Berkali-kali Gaara mencoba mengirim ulang pesannya atau menelphone. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban apapun. Sepertinya gadisnya marah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperjalanannya menuju ke kelasnya Sakura terus menutupi mulutnya menyembunyikan dan menahan tawanya sambil menatap layar Hape-nya. Mungkin ini bisa masuk rekor muri, 147 pesan, 47 misscalled, 37 email dan lainnya dengan jumlah yang fantastic di jejaring sosial atau aplikasi social media HP-nya dari Gaara. Yang isinya hampir sama, 'kau sudah tidur?' atau 'kau marah ya?' dan 'kau sedang apa?' dan lain sebagainya. Oh diluar Gaara memang pendiam, tapi didalam sangat cerewet.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum?" Menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya hampir menabrak, untungnya orang yang akan ia tabrak bersuara. Mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat sosok dengan suara yang dihapalnya Sakura hanya tersenyum─sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura ketus melewati pemuda itu sebelum lengannya dipegang, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu balik. Ia sedang malas berhadapan dengan hal yang dibencinya saat ini. Berusaha melepaskan pegangan pemuda itu yang malah pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih?"

"Berbahagialah dengan wanitamu."

Mata hitam pemuda itu menyayu, dan Sakura tahu arti dari tatapan ini. Sebuah penyesalan─tapi sayang, itu terlambat. Sakura sudah melupakan lelaki didepannya ketika ia mulai bertekad untuk _move on_.

"Kau salah paham, Sakura." Ujar pemuda itu penuh harap akan pengertian dari gadis didepannya. Tapi maaf saja, Sakura sudah tidak menerima pernyataan penyesalan.

"Penyesalan selalu saja datang terakhiran ya?" Mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping yang tersenyum sinis. Ingin sekali Sakura tertawa mendengar seseorang macam lelaki yang memiliki harga diri setinggi langit ketujuh ini menyesal. Sebuah hal langka.

Yang tadinya hanya satu lengan yang dipegangnya lengan sebelahnya kini mencengkeram lengan Sakura erat, menyentakkan tubuh Sakura agar menatapnya. Mata onyx yang biasa tajam itu melembut menatap mata emerald yang biasanya hangat kini berubah dingin.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin tidak menyesal lagi." Wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekat otomatis Sakura menjauh, tapi karena pegangannya membuat dirinya sulit menghindar. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ketika pemuda itu seolah ingin menciumnya. Sedikit lagi, hampir. Tidak, Sakura tidak ingin menerima ini. Nantinya pasti ia akan susah untuk _move on_ lagi.

"Bisa lepaskan dia, Uchiha?"

Suara baritone mengusik niatan pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu untuk mencium Sakura, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu menatap tajam mata jade yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Jade itu tak membalas tatapan tersebut, tetap datar tanpa emosi yang menyulitkan orang-orang untuk membaca pikirannya.

"Tidak usah ikut campur, Sabaku."

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur jika itu bukan menyangkut kekasihku─sadar dirilah Sasuke, kau sudah punya Karin."

Melepaskan tubuh Sakura kasar terdengar decihan marah Sasuke di pendengaran Sakura maupun Gaara. "Terserah." Setelah itu, Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura di lorong yang untungnya sepi itu. Tentu saja sepi, ini lorong yang bisa dibilang jarang dilewati murid lain─kecuali Sakura.

"Dasar cowok brengsek ngga punya muka! Tukang mo─"

Kalimat Sakura terputus ketika mulutnya tersumpal oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal, langsung memasukan benda tak bertulangnya ke dalam mulut Sakura yang tadi sedang berteriak mengumpat untuk mantan kekasihnya. Seolah tak membiarkan lidah Sakura memberontak Gaara terus menekan lidahnya, menelusuri isi mulut dan gigi rapi kekasih merah mudanya dan langit-langit mulutnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu segera menutup matanya erat, sadar apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini.

Sakura bergerak menggeliat ketika pasokan oksigennya sudah habis, ia menggerang didalam mulut Gaara minta dilepaskan. Tapi Gaara sama sekali tak berniat untuk membebaskannya hingga Sakura emosi dan menggigit lidah pemuda merah itu.

"Argh!" Mengerang sakit Gaara akhirnya mau melepaskan Sakura yang langsung terengah seperti kehabisan nafas. Tentu saja, Gaara menggila. Mendecak lidahnya yang sepertinya terluka karena indra pengecapnya merasakan rasa karat, darah. Sepertinya ia akan mempunyai sariawan yang diakibatkan kekasihnya sendiri. "Konyol! Sakit tahu!"

"Huoo~! Paru-paruku, tersiksa tahu. Dasar panda merah!" Seru Sakura masih mengontrol nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Gaara terdiam sebentar mendengar sebuatan Sakura tadi, "mana ada panda berwarna merah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah innocent yang datar.

"Ada! Spesies baru!" Masih bersungut-sungut jadi Sakura menunjuk wajah Gaara.

"Kalau panda pink mungkin ada."

"Mana ada?"

"Nanti bikin ya?" Wajah Sakura yang sudah merah akibat ciuman tadi makin memerah sempurna mendengar kalimat Gaara tadi. Pernyataan tak langsung meminta 'itu'? Ternyata lelaki berwajah datar itu dalamnya mesum, ya seperti lelaki tadi. Ah lupakan, nanti Sakura tidak bisa _move on_ lagi.

Mengangkat dagu Sakura yang tertunduk membuat tatapan mereka beradu, "semalam kau kemana?"

Dalam hati Sakura menyeringai puas, inilah saatnya membuat kekasih yang bagai gunung es ini meleleh karena panas dengan emosi. "Aku tidur. Kenapa? Kau menyebalkan sih~" Ujar Sakura santai.

Dalam ekspresi datarnya sebenarnya Gaara sudah menahan ingin menghukum Sakura dengan menciumnya hingga Sakura berteriak-teriak. Menahan nafsu lebih tepatnya. "Lalu dengan Uchiha itu, kenapa kau tidak memberontak?"

Sakura semakin senang dan terlonjak─dalam hati. Kekasihnya sudah tertarik pada permainan yang dibuatnya ini. Permainan balas dendam. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Aku selingkuh dengannya, tahu."

Kedataran Gaara sudah berubah dengan munculnya perempatan urat dikeningnya, dari mulutnya pun terdengar gigi yang bergemelutuk. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Sakura yang mampu merubah kedataran wajah Gaara menjadi berbentuk ekspresi marah hanya sedikit godaan dusta.

"Apa katamu?"

"Apa saja boleh~" Mulai menggodanya Sakura tersenyum miring, puas dengan aksinya kali ini.

"Dasar kau ini, ingin kuserang lagi?" Tantang Gaara makin mendekatkan wajah Sakura hingga berjarak hanya 5 sm, nafas mereka saling tertepa diwajah masing-masing.

Menepis tangan Gaara di dagunya mata Sakura yang tadi menggoda berubah tajam lagi. "Kau mengabaikanku terus. Memang wanita bisa terima apa di cuekin terus? Kau mau aku cuekin?"

"Terserah, aku juga sering dicueki." Jawab Gaara santai, merubah wajahnya menjadi datar lagi.

Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, bibir Sakura memanyun kesal. "Kau tahu, berpacaran dengan lelaki macam kau yang gila dengan sekolah itu sulit."

"Percintaan memang sulit." Gaara terus menanggapinya dengan santai tanpa beban.

Tidak habis pikir, kenapa lagi-lagi dirinya mendapat lelaki dingin seperti ini. Oh mungkin jodohnya memang seperti ini, tapi kenapa harus manusia berwajah datar semua. Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan meratapi nasibnya. Tapi kenapa juga setiap cowok yang menyatakan cinta padanya hanya cowok berjenis Gaara, Sasuke dan Sai saja yang Sakura terima? Bukan Naruto atau Lee yang semangatnya itu masuk 45.

"Sesulit berpacaran denganmu, Gaara." Ujar Sakura menghela nafas panjang, senyuman yang jarang dimunculkan diwajah putih pucatnya terukir manis melihat sikap sang kekasih. Gaara menepuk kepalanya lalu mencium pucuk kepala merah muda kekasihnya lembut.

"Memang sulit berpacaran denganku, maka dari itu aku memilihmu sebagai wanita yang bisa mengatasi kesulitan itu."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, hanya dirinya? Oh tubuh Sakura terasa ringan seakan bisa terbang ketika Gaara mengatakan bahwa dirinya dinilai special bagi putra bungsu Sabaku ini.

"Nah mari ke kelas." Ajak Gaara menggandeng tangan Sakura yang berwajah semu merah. "Aku dan kau adalah pasangan yang sulit dimengerti ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras membasahi tanah bumi Konoha-Jepang sore ini. Kegiatan club diliburkan karena Kurenai-sensei sebagai pembina ekskul tidak hadir karena sakit. Jadilah Sakura pulang walau terlambat dari yang lainnya karena menunggu sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Berdiri didepan gedung sekolah sendirian, ditinggal teman-temannya yang dijemput, apesnya tidak bawa payung. Ya ampun, hari ini hari sial bagi Haruno Sakura. Menghela nafas menenangkan emosinya yang ingin sekali memukul tiang disampingnya Sakura mengalihkannya dengan menjulurkan tangannya, merasakan tetesan hujan mengenai tangannya. Rasanya dingin tapi menyenangkan, jika hujan-hujanan sepertinya tidak masalah. Lagi pula ia masih mempunyai seragam cadangan.

Sakura melompat hingga kakinya menginjak genangan air didepannya, hujaman air langsung mengenai seluruh tubuhnya yang seketika basah semua. Untunglah tasnya anti air, jadi ia tak memikirkan nasib buku didalamnya yang akan basah.

Berlari berputar-putar menikmati air yang menjatuhinya, sangat nyaman serasa beban dan masalahnya luntur terbawa aliran air. Tidak peduli dengan seragamnya yang basah tertembus memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas. Sangat terlihat seksi, bagaimana tidak? Sakura memang memiliki tubuh yang proporsional. Tanpa diketahuinya ada sepasang mata yang terus melihat gerakan Sakura yang melompat-lompat menikmati hujan.

"Ini menyenangkan!" Seru Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Sedang senangnya ia menikmati Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tangannya dipegang seseorang. Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya kembali namun orang itu menariknya juga lebih kuat hingga Sakura kalah tenaga. Merasakan tidak ada air yang menjatuhinya lagi kepala merah mudanya terangkat melihat payung yang melindunginya, lalu menoleh kebelakang pada si pelaku penarikan tangannya dan pemilik payung.

"Gaara?"

"Tahu lagi hujan ngga sih?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar yang mampu meluluhkan Gaara─tadinya sudah berniat memarahi Sakura. "Kau basah, ke apartementku dulu mengeringkan tubuhmu." Ujarnya memerintah yang mutlak. Sakura tak menolak, takut menerima omelan Gaara lagi. Seharusnya Sakura tidak usah takut kan? Mengingat semalam saja ia berani membuat Gaara yang sepertinya marah padanya.

"Gaara? Kau marah padaku soal semalam?" Tanya Sakura agak takut-takut. Pemuda berambut merah itu tak menjawab, hanya geratan pada pundaknya agar semakin mendekat pada tubuh setinggi 166 cm ini. Sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang dirasanya sangat ambigu. Jika ia bertanya lagi, tidak memastikan juga Gaara akan menjawab dengan suara.

Omong-omong Gaara memang tinggal di Konoha sendirian, di apartement. Karena seluruh keluarganya ada di Suna, tapi Gaara ingin suasana baru. Akhirnya ia pindah dan mengurus diri sendiri di Konoha. Gaara Sabaku baru pindah dua tahun lalu, ketika masih kelas satu sekolah menengah atas.

Sesampainya di apartement Gaara, gadis bermata hijau hutan itu masih berada didekat pintu, tak berani masuk lebih dalam. Gaara yang menyadari itu menolehkan kebelakang, memperhatikan tubuh Sakura yang mengigil.

"Masuklah." Ujarnya sembari melepaskan dasi dan menaruh tasnya di sofa.

"Ka-kau tidak lihat? Aku kebasahan, kalau masuk nanti basah semua!" Teriak Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena aliran air dari rambutnya.

Diam tak menjawab teriakan kekasihnya Gaara masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang marah. Ia membalikkan badan seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, bibir peachnya maju─memanyun. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja jika diabaikan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terkena sesuatu, tangannya terangkat untuk meraba benda yang menyelampir diatasnya. Sebuah handuk. Kepala Sakura memutar kebelakang dan menemukan sosok Gaara berdiri dengan bertelanjang dada. God! Wajah Sakura pasti sudah memerah sekarang melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada didepan wanita normal yang parahnya si lelaki memiliki dada bidang dengan sedikit otot terkena air yang membuatnya sangat err.. sexy.

Menggunakan handuk putih yang diberi Gaara untuk menutupi wajah Sakura. Membuat pemuda beriris jade itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, ia menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?"

Perlahan Sakura melepaskan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika didepan wajahnya sudah ada Gaara yang berjarak hanya sekitar 3-5cm. Nafas Gaara pun langsung mengenai wajah Sakura, menambah warna merah di pipinya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sakura balik.

Menegakkan tubuhnya kembali Gaara melempar handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut merahnya pada Sakura. "Keringkan tubuhmu, pakai itu kalau kurang. Gunakan kamarku untuk ganti baju dan mandi. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh. Oh ya, baju gantimu sudah aku siapkan. Tapi agak kebesaran." Setelah itu Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura terpaku disana dengan dua handuk putih ditangan yang satunya masih kering sedangkan satunya sudah agak basah. Harum rambut Gaara yang sering ia cium terasa di indra penciumannya ketika aroma tersebut menguar dari handuk yang basah.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura segera berlari menuju kamar Gaara di apartement itu yang tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya tadi─mengusir segala pikiran tentang pemuda merah itu.

Sembari menunggu Sakura mandi Gaara masih sibuk menyiapkan teh hangat untuk sang kekasih dan kopi untuk dirinya. Jujur, sebenarnya Gaara masih kesal gara-gara semalam. Tentang pesan, telephone dan email yang tidak ditanggapi Sakura─yang malah gadis itu tertidur. Ditambah lagi pagi tadi, ia disuguhi pemandangan menyebalkan yang ingin sekali mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha itu. Seenaknya saja mendekati pacar orang, tidak tahu malu.

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat membentuk seringai─jarang ia menampakkannya. Sepertinya hukuman memang harus dilakukannya, setidaknya hukuman ini akan membuat gadis berambut permen kapas itu tidak akan pernah melupakannya dan akan terus menjadi miliknya. Tidak ada alasan jelas untuk suatu hari tiba-tiba ia akan memutuskannya.

.

.

.

Sesudahnya mandi, mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai kaos longgar dari Gaara yang panjangnya hanya bisa menutupi hingga paha, Sakura melangkah menuju keluarga─mungkin bisa dibilang begitu karena ada TV dan alat elektronik lainnya diruangan tersebut. Duduk disamping sang kekasih, Sakura mengambil teh yang dibuat Gaara. Meminumnya sedikit lalu diletakkan kembali ke meja. Gaara tetap diam tak bersuara sejak tadi, hingga sekarang pun juga.

"Gaara, kau marah padaku ya?" Tanya Sakura agak gugup memulai pembicaraan. Dirinya yang biasa cerewet kini takut untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara singkat tetap terpaku pada layar televisinya.

Jawaban Gaara tidak sesuai dengan sikapnya, membuat Sakura makin bersalah. Salahnya juga sih, bermain-main dengan Gaara. Tapi kan salah si merah ini juga, kenapa terus-terusan mengacuhkan. Bisa saja Sakura tidak kuat dengan perlakuan cuek dan dingin lelaki, tapi kalau diseperti inikan terus membuatnya bingung sendiri. Kalau dengan Sasuke atau Sai, jika mereka marah pasti dari sikap dan perkataan sudah jelas. Tapi Gaara, jika marah diam saja, perlakuannya seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Itu yang membuat Sakura bingung.

"Gaara, hubungan kita sulit untuk dijalani ya?"

Kalimat spontan Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian Gaara dari televisi, bisa dilihat lewat sudut matanya Sakura sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam seraya meremas ujung kaos berwarna putih polos yang dikenakannya.

Dalam hati Gaara bertanya-tanya apa maksud ucapan Sakura tadi, tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan menunggu. Kalau Sakura tidak melanjutkan pun sepertinya Gaara tidak peduli. Oh Gaara, Sakura ini kekasihmu sendiri.

"Kau sulit untuk dimengerti, sulit untuk diketahui. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap dan sifatmu padaku jika kau terus-terusan seperti itu. A-aku ingin ki─"

Tanpa menunggu lanjutannya Gaara segera mengangkat kepala Sakura dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Ciuman berupa kecup berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang dilakukan Gaara. Mata Sakura langsung terpejam erat ketika merasakan benda kenyal dan agak dingin itu menyentuh bibirnya lalu menekannya. Kenikmatan gerakan bibir Gaara membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk melenguh, memberi kesempatan lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan beraksi. Lidah itu bergerak mengekploitasi mulut Sakura, dari gigi dan langit-langit rongga mulutnya Gaara jelajahi, tidak lupa untuk mengajak lidah Sakura beradu. Menyesap segala rasa yang terkecap di mulut keduanya, rasa kopi yang tadi Gaara minum dan teh dari mulut Sakura tertukar didalam. Ciuman memabukkan menghilangkan segala kesadaran dan akal sehat Sakura. Tangannya terangkat untuk melingkarkan di leher Gaara. Ia tak memberontak sedikit pun dengan ciuman lembut ini. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya keinginan dan hasrat yang Sakura juga sama sekali tak mengetahui artinya─hanya Gaara yang tahu.

Kalimat yang tadi ingin Sakura katakan terlupakan sudah. Dari ciuman ini Gaara maupun Sakura bisa menyalurkan perasaannya lewat gerakan, walau masih belum diketahui jelas. Sekedar tahu.

Setelah kehabisan oksigen barulah mereka memisahkan diri, menciptakan tali saliva yang terhubung dengan mulut mereka. Sudut bibir mereka pun juga terdapat alirannya, entah saliva milik siapa─karena saliva mereka sudah tercampur.

"Haahh.. Kau kenapa sih?"

Menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari, seringai ambigu muncul di wajah putih pemuda bersurai_ darkred_ itu. "Kau mau putus?"

"Ka-kata siapa?" Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat kaget, bagaimana bisa Gaara memyimpulkan sedang berbicara meminta putus.

"Tadi kau berbicara seperti itu. Seolah kau ingin putus dariku."

"Tidak! Kau salah pahamhh─ahh.. Gaara, jangan!" Sakura berteriak kencang ketika lehernya diserang oleh kekasihnya, seolah Gaara tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan dari Sakura.

Bisa dirasakan ciuman, gigitan dan jilatan terasa di daerah sensitifenya. Pastinya nanti akan membekas menjadi bercak warna merah, tanda kepemilikan. Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sakura merasakan Gaara melakukan ini. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa berbeda dengan sentuhannya.

"Ahh.. Gaara, hentikanh." Erangan lolos dari bibirnya ketika merasakan gigitan Gaara pada lehernya mengeras. Kedua tangan kekar yang tadinya melingkar di tubuh mungil Sakura kini bergerak ke dadanya.

Tidak puas hanya meremasnya dari luar, Gaara melepaskan kaos dan bra sekaligus. Sakura berteriak minta dihentikan ketika Gaara melepaskan kaos tanpa celananya─mengingat kaos milik Gaara sudah cukup panjang menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi teriakan Sakura membuat Gaara semakin bergairah untuk terus memberi tanda kemerahan sepanjang bibirnya menyusuri tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu hingga berakhir di pertengahan dada.

Nafas Sakura tak beraturan akibat aksi Gaara yang tidak bisa disangka. Sejauh mereka berpacaran mereka hanya melakukan kissmark, tidak sampai seperti ini. Ada yang berbeda pada diri Gaara.

"Kau kenapah sihh─aahh.. Gaaraa.. Enghh.." Desahan mulai terdengar ketika Gaara mengulum puncak dada Sakura sedangkan yang sebelah diremasnya agak keras. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura yang terus mendesah nikmat.

"Aaaahhkk Gaara! Henhti─ummpphh.." Bibir peach Sakura kembali dilumat oleh Gaara, meredam tolakannya. Sedangkan dadanya menjadi tugas kedua tangannya untuk meremas bersamaan. Sakura sudah tidak kuat dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Gaara yang membuatnya kehabisan nafas dan tenaga. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dalam posisi tertidur. Memudahkan Gaara untuk menjajahkan bibirnya di tubuh Sakura.

Puas melumat bibir Sakura, Gaara berpindah menuju bahu memberinya berupa kecupan-kecupan menimbulkan bercak yang sama seperti di leher maupun didada sampai ada yang membiru karena gairahnya.

"Aahhnn Gaarahh!"

"Inilah hukuman untukmu, yang semalam meninggalkan aku tidur sampai aku sendiri tidak tidur. Lalu tadi pagi, beraninya Uchiha itu mendekatimu. Dan Mengancamku ingin selingkuh."

"Engh.."

Mengakhiri memberi kecupan dan gigitan Gaara mengangkat tubuh Sakura, melihat karyanya pada tubuh Sakura yang kini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna, nafasnya pun tersenggal dan saliva mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sungguh menggairahkan gadisnya ini. Apalagi dadanya, walau tak sebesar remaja lain tapi cukup untuk ukuran tangannya.

"Ta-tapih kan kau juga meninggalkanku sampai jam 11 malam tanpa memberitahukankuh apa-apa. Lalu so-soal Sasuke, di-diah dulu yang mendekatikuh, Gaara. Soal selingkuh aku hanya bercanda." Ungkap Sakura menjelaskan seraya masih mengendalikan nafas dan pacuan jantungnya yang tidak karuan akibat sentuhan Gaara tadi. Ia malu ketika dilihat seperti ini, dalam keadaan telnjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana dalam oleh mata hijau susu Gaara.

"Maka dari itu kau harus dihukum. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan, Sakura." Tanpa mendengarkan tolakan apapun dari mulut Sakura, Gaara segera menggendong kekasihnya dan masuk masuk ke kamar. Tidak lupa menguncinya dengan satu tangan.

Melempar kasar tubuh kecil Sakura yang membuatnya mengerang sakit tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menghindar dari Gaara. Mencium kembali bibir peach putri tunggal Haruno itu agak kasar menyebabkannya sedikit membengkak. Ciuman Gaara berpindah menuju dahi, pucuk hidung, kedua pipi lalu ujung bibir Sakura. Kemudian turun lagi menyusuri leher jenjang nan putih itu menggunakan sapuan lidahnya.

"Aaaahhhnn.. Gaara!" Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia mendesah kencang dan menjambak rambut Gaara sebagai penyaluran hasratnya. Secara tidak langsung memberi semangat bagi pemuda bernetra jade itu untuk terus melakukan lebih.

Puas memberi tanda kemerahan didaerah leher dan bahu, lidahnya turun lagi. Memutari aerola dada Sakura yang membuatnya berteriak kencang akibat kenikmatan yang diberikan. Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya berkerja seperti tadi, meremas.

Berkali-kali Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia ingin menolak sentuhan-sentuhan Gaara yang pastinya ia sudah mengira lelaki ini tidak akan berhenti sebelum puas, tapi disisi dirinya yang lain menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih-lebih-dan-lebih dari ini.

"Kyaaaaahhh~! Gaara! Hentikanh-aakhh! Sakit!" Berteriak kencang saat satu jari Gaara menelusup masuk ke lubang milik Sakura yang sudah melembab, sangat sempit─terbukti bahwa lubang milik Sakura memang belum pernah dimasuki apapun, gerakan awalnya pelan kemudian cepat. "Aaahhnn.. Aahh.. Ough!" Cairan berupa lendir semakin banyak mengalir seiring kocokkan jari Gaara yang menambahnya menjadi dua, bergerak bersama menggesek dinding milik Sakura.

Rasanya sempit. Jika miliknya yang sudah menegang ini menggantikan jarinya bagaimana rasanya? Gaara sudah menggila. Tubuhnya panas hanya mendengar suara desahan dan merasakan remasan rambut merahnya oleh Sakura.

Seringai kembali muncul di wajah Gaara, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Kau bilang berhenti. Tapi aku bisa merasakan cairanmu terus keluar." Sembari menggigit cuping telinga Sakura dan mengulumnya, kocokkan jarinya dipercepat. Membuat teriakan Sakura mengeras, mendesah nikmat.

"Aaahhhh~! Gaaraaaa!" Teriakan keras mendakan Sakura sudah mencapai pucaknya, dirasakan aliran deras keluar dari lubang miliknya oleh jari Gaara.

Seringai Gaara muncul kembali, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan melepas jarinya dari lubang Sakura. Bisa dililat milik Sakura kini berdenyut memerah dengan cairan yang membanjirinya hingga menetes ke seprei kasur Gaara. Sangat menggiurkan, perlahan wajah pemuda stoic itu mendekat menjulurkan lidahnya. Perlahan ia menyapu garis lubang tersebut, menjilat cairan yang rasanya hambar namun sedikit manis. Membuatnya ketagihan dan terus menjilatnya hingga ke dalam.

Tangan Sakura yang tadinya meremas seprei berpindah untuk meremas surai merah dibawahnya, melenguh nikmat ketika lidah kasar itu bergerak didalam tubuhnya. Membuat Sakura menggila. "Aaahhh.. Aakkhh.. Ouucchh! Aakkhh! Gaara, hentikanh! Aahh.." Melengkungkan tubuhnya Sakura terus memanggil nama kekasihnya ditengah desahan. Sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dan ini sangat luar biasa membuatnya ketagihan bagai kecanduan, namun semua itu terasa kurang. Entah apa yang sedang dibutuhkan tubuhnya penuh peluh itu.

"Aahhh.."

Iseng Gaara menjilat bagian tonjolan diatas milik Sakura yang membuat pemiliknya makin menggelinjang dan berteriak keras. Sekarang Gaara tahu, inilah letak kenikmatan Sakura. Menghisap, menjilat dan agak menggigit Gaara lakukan pada tonjolan yang disebut klitoris itu.

"Akkhh hentikanh! Jangan disituh─aahh! Gaara cukup─ouch!"

Untuk kedua kalinya terdengar teriakan panjang dari Sakura dan cairan kental itu kembali keluar lebih deras, dengan cepat Gaara menghisapnya dan tidak meninggalkan setetes pun.

Puas dengan kegiatannya Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata hijau Sakura yang sayu, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tersenggal. Membuat nafsu Gaara meningkat. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa masih ada sisa cairan kenikmatan Sakura kepala merah itu mendekat dan mencium bibir gadis itu─yang mungkin akan menjadi wanita sebentar lagi. Setelah kehabisan nafas barulah mereka melepaskan ciuman yang menciptakan tali saliva antara mereka.

Gaara segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya selagi Sakura masih memejamkan mata lelah, menyiapkan miliknya didepan lorong Sakura dan sedikit menempelkannya. Sangat lembab dan basah disana membuat milik Gaara semakin tidak tahan untuk memasukinya.

"Kalau aku sudah bekerja, menikah denganku ya?"

Sebuah permintaan polos menarik kedua sudut bibir Sakura, ia tersenyum lembut lalu mencium kening Gaara yang terdapat sebuah tato kanji 'Ai'. "Iya. Awas saja kalau kau mengkhinatiku."

"Dan awas saja kalau kau selingkuh padaku."

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh! Sakiiitt!"

Sekali hentakan Gaara memasukan bendanya ke dalam lubang Sakura yang benar-benar sempit. Padahal baru seperempatnya. Didalam benar-benar nikmat, denyutan dinding Sakura menjepit milik Gaara seperti memijatnya. Ternyata memang benar-benar seperti perkiraannya.

Air mata keluar dari sudut mata Sakura yang terpejam erat menahan sakit. Melihatnya Gaara benar-benar tidak tega, ia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya kemudian mencium bibir Sakura lembut. Memberi ketenangan dan keyakinan.

Setelah dirasa Sakura sudah merasa tenang Gaara mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya perlahan yang akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah penghalang, inilah suatu hal menandakan bahwa hanya Sakura lah milik Gaara. Dan terlepaslah sebutan gadis untuknya dan berubah menjadi wanita seutuhnya, begitupun dengan pemuda yang akan menjadi pria.

"Tahan sedikit ya?" Menarik nafas panjang Gaara menghentakkan pinggulnya yang langsung merobek sesuatu didalam tubuh Sakura.

Pasti sangat sakit, dilihat Sakura berteriak kencang merasakan sakit yang teramat didalam dirinya. Dan dengan ini, Sakura sudah menyerahkan segalanya untuk Gaara seorang.

Lagi─Gaara meredam teriakannya dengan ciuman. Mendapat ijin melanjutkan dengan tanda Sakura menggerakan pinggulnya juga, Gaara ikut menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan─menyesuaikan keadaan Sakura, jika Sakura merasa sakit ia akan pelan dan akan menambah kecepatan jika Sakura mulai mendesah.

"Ouch! Ahh Gaara!"

"Shit!" Teriakan eksotis Sakura menambah tempo keluar masuk benda miliknya didalam tubuh wanita berambut pink ini. Benar-benar nikmat, dan ini sulit membuat Gaara untuk berhenti dan ingin terus mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya ataupun kekasihnya.

"Engghh.. Aaagghh Gaara! Lebih cepat!"

"As your wish, princess." Menambah kecepatan gerakannya Gaara sesekali meremas dada Sakura dan menjilat putingnya. Memberi rangsangan pada Sakura yang membuat dinding kewanitaannya berdenyut kencang memeras bendanya.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti." Kurang puas dengan posisinya sekarang, Gaara membalikkan tubuh Sakura menjadi menungging. Posisi ini membuat Gaara bebas berekspresi tanpa dilihat Sakura. Muka mereka sama-sama merah semerah rambut Gaara. Setiap benda didalam tubuhnya mengenai titik ujungnya Sakura berteriak makin kencang menikmati. Gaara merasakan sebuah kebanggan dengan dirinya ketika berhasil membuat Sakura berteriak lebih kencang saat miliknya dapat menyentuh titik wanita berambut pink ini, terus ia lakukan hingga tubuh Sakura pun bergerak tak karuan mendapatkan kenikmatan.

"Aaaakkkhhh Gaara!" Teriakan panjang dan ambruknya Sakura menandakan ia sudah klimaks, kejantanan Gaara pun merasakan aliran cukup deras mengenai miliknya.

"Ganti posisi." Membalikkan tubuh Sakura tanpa melepaskan miliknya, keduanya melenguh─beda arti. Sakura merasakan sakit sedangkan Gaara merasakan nikmat ketika miliknya seperti diremas. "Sial, kau benar-benar─"

Tak melanjutkan kalimatnya Gaara memposisikan Sakura yang sudah terengah diatasnya. "Ride me, baby."

Bagai sebuah sihir Sakura menuruti, menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Mengatur gerakannya dan mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Membuat akal sehatnya menguar, yang ada dipikirannya hanya ingin keluar dan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang hanya Gaara yang bisa memuaskannya. "Inih gilaaahh! Aaagghhh!"

Membantu menggerakkan pinggul Sakura dengan kedua lengannya yang sesekali meremas maupun menghisap puncak dadanya. Sesekali Gaara melenguh atau menggeram yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Oughh! Engh.. Akuh.. Aaaaaakkkkhhh!"

"Argh!"

Memeluk tubuh Sakura erat mereka keluar bersama didalam rahim wanita berambut merah muda pendek itu setelah berteriak kencang merasakan kehangatan di dalam maupun kulit milik mereka.

"Bakahh! Kau.. Mengeluarkannyah didalamhh~!"

Gaara terkekeh pelan lalu menggigit leher Sakura untuk memberi tanda lagi. "Cinta kita memang sulith, Sakurah."

"Kau yang membuatnyah sulit, Gaarah." Ujar Sakura ditengah klimaksnya yang terus keluar dan nafasnya yang terputus-putus lelah.

Akhirnya wanita bernetra viridian itu tertidur di pelukan Gaara. Melepas miliknya yang masih tertancap di dalam tubuh Sakura, bibir Gaara mengecup puncak kepala Sakura lembut lalu mengusap rambut merah mudahnya yang lepek karena keringat.

Senyum langka seorang Gaara Sabaku terukir manis diwajah putih pucatnya. "Hubungan kita memang sulit. Dan sekali lagi, hanya kau yang bisa mengatasi kesulitan kita."

.

.

.

_Setiap hubungan memang ada kesulitannya dan hanya pasangan itulah yang bisa menangani kesulitan itu._

_Apalagi jika satu sama lain sangat kontras, itu lebih sulit._

_Tapi jika memang sudah ada cinta yang benar-benar tulus, semua kesulitan itu tak berarti._

.

.

.

**Fin~**

**A/N:**

**HAPPY BRITHDAY TO KAK AYAAA~ WUATeBe AND GeBeU. SEMOGA DIRIMU PANJANG UMUR DAN SEHAT SELALUUU! SEMOGA SEGALA KEBURUKAN MENJAUH DARIMU DAN YANG ADA HANYA KEBAIKAN! YYEEEYY~! **Dia mulai gila /Abaikan

Kurang panas ya kak? Hahaha.. piss :Dv Aku masih polos XDD *getok. Niatnya mau aku puload jam 12 tadi, tapi malem nyalain laptop. Lagipula juga belum diedit. Akhirnya jam segini baru bisa upload.

Maaf ya kalau kurang panas, kurang hot, feelnya gak kerasa, kurang bagus dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Hehehe.. Special buat kakak biar panjang umur. Tapi jangan ikutin mereka XD Dan ini juga fict GaaSaku pertama! Yeeyy! \^_^/ Akhirnya aku bisa bikin Ayang Gaara jadi peran utama!

Bagi semuanya, berkenan buat kasih saran, keritik, amanat dan segalanya? Saya masih newbie soalnya. Tapi kalau flame.. Jangan deh, ini fict special ;_;

Kak Aya, aku tunggu review pertamaxmu :D

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
